Chocolate Sea Salt Ice Cream
by Spinestalker
Summary: Roxas doesn't want to share his ice cream. AkuRoku and hints of RikuSora. I had so much fun writing this!


**Title:** Chocolate Sea Salt Ice Cream**  
Claim: **Roxas**  
Theme:** 038 - Ice cream**  
Word Count: **1,399**  
Rating:** PG**  
Summary:** Roxas doesn't want to share his ice cream. AkuRoku hints of RikuSora

I don't even have an Akuroku claim, so why do I keep writing them Damn Roxas

And for those of you who think I am dead, I just should tell you that writers block is eating my soul…And World Of Warcraft eating my mind… I swear End of Summer is being worked on, as well as Misadventures of Marriage, though EoS will be updated first.

And... um... unbetaed…

* * *

Roxas stuck his head in the doorway conspiratorially, looking back and forth. "Sora?" he called out softly and when there was no reply, he smirked. He slipped in, slowly closing the door, pushing it to with as little sound as possible. He clutched his backpack to his chest carefully, lovingly. The old ratty thing was falling apart; one of the straps had broken and there were rips and loose bindings and _Axel _curiously written in white-out on the back. Sora had more then once tried to get him to throw it away, but Roxas stubbornly refused. He loved his backpack, and had no intention of replacing it just because there were nicer newer ones out there. Even still, Sora was on the look out for it to be left alone so he could do away with it once and for all. 

But right now it was what was inside his backpack that he was intent on protecting.

Careful of the creaking board just outside the kitchen, he continued his path to the kitchen where he deposited his backpack, carefully, onto the table. He quickly unzipped it and was about to pull his precious cargo out when there were very loud sound of feet running down stairs, he froze, like a dear caught in headlights, as his brother walked into the kitchen.

Sora jumped at first, surprised at seeing Roxas, before he frowned. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't know you were home," he quickly replied, "I called out to you." Not a lie.

"Oh, I didn't hear you…" Sora was looking at him with a very distrustful look on his face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he knew that Roxas was up to something. He looked at the way Roxas was frozen, his hand still in the backpack like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Roxas tried to remain neutral, forcing his face to convey nothing but his eyes were wide with fear and Sora knew Roxas better then anyone.

_No, Sora. Its nothing... go away…_

"Are you … hiding something from me?" Sora asked, cautiously stepping forward.

"No," Roxas answered quickly, jerking his hands out of his bag and tried to zip it up before Sora got close enough to see inside.

Key word: Tried

The zipper was caught on a lose string and refused to budge. He franticly tried to close it, but only served in ripping the zipper from the fabric.

"Oooohh, sea-salt ice cream," Sora perked instantly, dipping his hand into the bag to grab the box before Roxas could stop him. Roxas watched helplessly as his brother claimed the box and held it up.

Sora's looked at the box, then his glee turned to bewilderment, then to repulsion.

"Chocolate sea-salt ice cream?"

Roxas looked offended and tried to jerk the box out of Sora's hand. "It's good, give it back."

Sora let it go, nose wrinkling. "You can have it, sounds disgusting," he snorted, then went to pull out a drink from the fridge. "When did they start making that?"

At first Roxas was going to argue back but finally let out a sigh of relief. That meant he would get it all to himself.

_Thank God._

"It was just released yesterday," Roxas informed, "Is a limited time thing." He open the box, removing one of the individually wrapped sugar and salty goodnesses. He was going to enjoy this, every last second of it.

Sora looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted by the door bell. "I'll get it, it may be Riku."

He frowned at the idea of Riku being there. He couldn't stand his brother's "friend' for anything. He was a known Sora molester and could not be trusted. With a snort, he decided his anger could wait.

Now was the time for pleasure, for love, for chocolate and salt and ice cream. He took great pleasure in unwrapping his first one, licking his lips in anticipation. This was going to be delicious, no mater what Sora said. Chocolate was sex, as Sora put it so many times, and sea-salt ice cream was only the greatest thing known to man, in Roxas's humble opinion. How could putting the two together possibly go wrong?

He tossed the wrapper away then tentatively gave the light brown bar a lick.

The first thing he tasted was the salt, it was very salty, but his tongue was quickly assaulted by the sweetness of the chocolate. He froze for a moment, his brain comprehending the sheer brilliance and blend of flavors before he let out a low pleasured moan. It was like euphoria on his tongue. It was better then sex!

He wouldn't tell Axel that though.

He ran his tongue up the side, enjoying and savoring the first taste of the delicious flavor. It was love, ecstasy. It was a gift of God. Sex in ice cream form! He moaned again, delighting in the flavor, licking the scrumptious bar with all the care and love he possessed.

"You know, I just came to give you your math book you left at my apartment, but if you are gonna keep doing that I'm gonna be late to work."

Roxas looked over quickly, Axel standing there with eyebrows raised in interest, one hand on his hips, in his other was said book.

"Oh, please. Don't stop on account of me. I am happy to watch."

Roxas's look turned from surprise to annoyance at the interruption of his ice cream alone time. "I said I would come pick it up later."

"I won't be there later. The station called and the DJ scheduled tonight's wife went into labor. He's at the hospital and I'm picking up his air time."

That made since, and he had that math test tomorrow…. At least Axel was thoughtful about it. He bit off an edge of the bar, letting the delicious salty chocolate ice cream melt in his mouth.

"'anks," he murmured, a large piece of ice cream still in his mouth.

Axel cocked an eyebrow. He sat the book on the table before moving over to him. "Coming over after school tomorrow?"

Roxas nodded. "'obably." He pulled his ice cream bar away from Axel to protect it. He had that look he got on his face when he was thinking about devouring something, fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on your view - the look was aimed at Roxas and not the innocent ice cream.

"Be sure to listen tonight," he said then bent down, pressing his hot lips to Roxas's cold ones, engaging him in a deep kiss that quickly warmed not only his mouth but the rest of him too.

Still mindful of his ice cream, he lifted his free hand up to tangle in the other's red spikes as their tongues slid against each other. Axel tasted like the cinnamon candy he ate all the time and, to Roxas's delight, it complemented the salty chocolate. He moaned and let the kiss drag on for a long moment before Axel finally pulled back with one last lingering peck.

Hmm, chocolate, salt, and Axel… that was a combination he was going to have to explore at a later date.

"See you tomorrow then."

Roxas was a bit disappointed, but made an affirmative noise and brought the bar back to his lips, licking up the droplets of melted ice cream that were forming.

Axel smiled at him, leaning in before Roxas could stop him and took a bite of his ice cream.

"Hey!" He frowned, looking at the large bite missing from the side of it, a bite he did not take… a bite that he would miss dearly.

At first, Axel looked surprised. Whatever flavor he had been expecting hadn't been this. He furrowed his brows and for a moment Roxas thought he was gonna say he didn't like it.

"Hmm, that's pretty good." And without invitation he pushed his hand into the open box on the counter. "See you later," he said, waving casually over his shoulder, a chocolate sea-salt ice cream bar claimed in the other hand.

Roxas watched him leave with a great amount of sadness as the loss of his ice cream was felt within the pits of his stomach.

Basterd. He would just have to make him make up for it later.

* * *

So the entire time I am writing this, I cant get Chef's "Chocolate Salty Balls" song out of my head. 

This is my mind… this is my mind on writer's block.

Reviews? Thoughts? Lovings? I'll take any of them..


End file.
